


sweet morning

by hullomoon



Series: you are indeed, an extraordinary thing [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Rachel treats Stevie on her special day
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Rachel
Series: you are indeed, an extraordinary thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769686
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	sweet morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingscatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingscatt/gifts).



> I'm still working away on my Elevate prompt but I took a little break to write this as a belated birthday present for Cat. Happy Birthday, Cat and I'm so glad you had a lovely day! 💙

_ “This wasn’t premeditated, this was a crime of passion done by Mr. Greenwood’s lover.” _

_ “Who was that?” Asked Julianne. _

_ “It was Abigail,” Detective Mortimor replied as he walked across the room to the fireplace, ignoring the gasps from the people around him. “You see if I were to- _

A light knock on the door had Stevie lift her head. 

Rachel was in the doorway, tray in her hands, hair in a messy bun, a smile on her face. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

Stevie set her book on the side table. “Well, unless you count that I got right to where the murder was being solved then yes,” she replied a smile growing on her face as Rachel walked forward.

“Mmm, well speaking as I have breakfast I’d like to think I’m forgiven.” Rachel sat the tray down on the bed and leaned over to give Stevie a kiss, before pulling away. “Happy Birthday,” Rachel said a wide grin on her face.

“Thank you,” she replied, feeling a wave of warmth. Her birthdays had always been low-key affairs in the Budd home and as she grew older that didn’t change. She didn’t like the attention people would put on her as soon as they knew it was her birthday and would much rather it be treated like any other day. Once she was friends with David it took a few years before he found out and only because she had accidentally said her astrology sign when they were stoned and stargazing. He spent the next week just shouting dates at her that fit the range until she caved and told him. It was still strange to have people know the date, to take time to do something special, a little gesture to acknowledge another year of her being alive.

Glancing at the tray she saw the french toast artfully arranged on the plate, topped with strawberries and a dusting of powdered sugar, a mug of coffee next to it. She reached for it and sat it on her lap as Rachel climbed up on the bed, laying down next to her.

“Are we sharing or…?” Stevie started.

Rachel ran her hand across Stevie’s blanketed leg. “Nope, it’s all for you. I ate mine while I was making yours.”

She picked up the fork and started cutting up the toast before spearing a piece and putting it in her mouth. The brioche was lightly toasted, some parts softened by the strawberry juice it absorbed. The strawberries were slightly sweetened after being sprinkled with sugar and left to macerate. The powdered sugar was almost too much, but perfect for the crusts. It was gone quicker than she realized, her fork scraping at the sticky remains. Grabbing at the mug she took a sip, her eyes looking over it and toward Rachel, who had moved and was now sitting up.

The sun peeking through the curtains highlighted her hair, making it a vibrant red, almost like it was glowing. She was wearing only a robe, every movement revealing a new expanse of skin, and if Stevie didn’t know any better she’d think that Rachel was teasing her. Setting the mug down on the tray and moving the tray to the floor, she crawled toward Rachel.

“When do we have to be in Elmdale,” Stevie said as she slid her hands under Rachel’s robe, resting her hands on Rachel’s waist. The skin under her hands was soft and warm and she knew if she laid her head on Rachel’s stomach she’d smell her gardenia perfume. 

Rachel quirked her lips. “You know we don’t have to be there until tonight.” She grabbed at Stevie’s waist and pulled her on to her lap. “So we have plenty of time for whatever you’re thinking about.”

Stevie lightly pushed Rachel until her back hit the bed a smirk on her face. “I think that’ll be just enough time,” she replied before leaning down to kiss Rachel. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat about Schitt's Creek I'm [hullomoon](http://www.hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] sweet morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092752) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)




End file.
